Playing With Hogwarts
by childofflameandwave
Summary: A little spoof on the 50 things not to do at Hogwarts. This story follows three girls who set out to turn Hogwarts upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter and associates, nor do I own the 50 things not to do, I just read them one night with my two roommates and decided to write a fic from them. I do own Carrie, Jen, and Linda.**

**Chapter 1**

In the halls of Hogwarts, three students were tired of playing by the rules. These three girls were an unlikely combination of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, they were the best of friends. To their teachers, each was known as polite and inteligent, which for the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was only to be expected, but a suprise to find in the Slytherin girl. Tired of hearing all about the glory of Harry Potter, the problems of Draco Malfoy, and all the other popular students of Hogwarts, and even Voldemort, the three girls decided to turn Hogwarts upside down.

It was deep in the library, late one night, when the three girls planned out their actions for their pranks. Carrie, the Slytherin, put the finishing touches on the parchment before her and her two friends. The other two, Jen, the Gryffindor, and Linda, the Ravenclaw, both looked over the list and agreed that those would be the best pranks to play around the school.

"You guys ready? We'll start tomorrow and spilt them up." Carrie quickly did the multiplier spell, and made two copies of the list, and handed them to her friends.

"Girls, it's curfew, you need to leave now. The library opens at 6:30 if you wish to come back in the morning." The Librarian said, then continuing on her journey around the library to tell the other students about the time, around the large room.

The three girls got up, shared a smile, then walked to their prespective common rooms to get some sleep before they set their plans into action.

**Next Morning**

Carrie was eating her oat meal at the Slytherin table, when she heard Jen yell. Turning around to look over at the Gryffindor table, only to laugh as she screamed that Seamus, who was walking behind her at the moment, was "after me lucky charms." Carrie and Linda, who was at the other table, bust out laughing, as the other students, looked at the three oddly.

After breakfast, Carrie caught up with Jen, they had the next class together. They waved goodbye to Linda, and skipped off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Takeing their seats at the front of the class they waited for the rest of their houses to make their way into the room.

"How did a little traitor like you ever get into Slytherin, Carrie? Hanging out with Gryffindors, that's just wrong." Draco drawled as he came into the room to sit behind the girls, so that he was in a good positon to kick the back of their chairs during class.

Carrie and Jen turned around to respond to the annoying boy, "Draco, my dear, dear boy. Prince of my house," as this point in Carrie's speech, Draco was starting to get curious, she had never taken anything he said this well, "make like a ferret and bounce, ok sweety?" She finished with a grin and a quick high five to Jen.

They watched as Draco tried to say something, gasping for a response, when their favorite teacher came in. Both of the girls turned back around to the front of the classroom to await Professor Lupin's instructions of the day. He was rather pale towards the end of explaining what spell we were supposed to be learning that day.

Jen decided to take advantage when the student's got up to start practicing the spell. She came and put her hand on his arm, then asked real seriosly, "Professor, you look rather pale. Is it you time of the month? I get cramps really bad too, well for different reasons, but I bet Midol will work for you as well." It was good thing that the giggling Carrie was the only one to over hear what Jen said as Professor Lupin stared at the two with bugging eyes and open mouth. Jen took the moment of silence to give the professor a comforting hug, then moved off to practice with the still giggling Carrie.

Later that day at lunch the two caught back up with Linda, and told her of their previous fun having at the expense of Draco and Lupin.

"That's cool and all, but I really want to do something now!" Said the poor left out girl.

"Well, Linda...look at the list and pick one, if you need our help, we'll give it to you." Carrie said, as she and Jen started to eat waiting for her to pick a prank.

Suddenly she looked up with a mad gleam in her eyes. "Guys, I have the perfect one to do, and I will needd your help, as I'm not in the right house for it." She told the two girls what they needed to do, and both agreed to Linda's plan as it was a sound one, and both loved to play with people.

"Ok, we'll get them ready for tomorrow, but in the mean time, I went ahead and made the notices for the Ravenclaw commenroom, which you'll need to post Linda, and the one for Jen to give to Hermione." The two girls read over Carrie's notes

Until Further Notice

The Library will be closed for an indefinite time.

Until then, have fun,

Albus Dumbledore

and cracked up, knowing what wouold happen in the morning when the intendeds found out. "You two will have to tell me how they took the notes in the morning. Till then girls! I have some Hufflepuffs I need to play with, with a spoon and some bees, take care." She parted from the other two with a grin, and all were looking forward to tomorrows fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jen approached Harry Potter in the Gryffindor common room, who was studying with Ron. Hermione had freaked out sometime earlier this morning, when she read the note and ran off to find Professor McGonagall, she just had to find out if it was really true. Jen couldn't wait to tell the other two about her reaction, but she had buisiness to take care of first.

"Um, Harry...can I talk to you alone?"

Harry just looked at the girl strangely, he knew she was a Gryffindor, but he had never really talked to her before. Curious, he agreed and followed the girl out of the common room. "So what did you want to talk about Jen?"

Jen just kept walking for another hundred or so feet, and down a flight of stairs, before she answered."Well, it's kind of a secret, when I said alone, I ment private, oh, here's an empty closet, we should be safe in there."

She opened the door and waved Harry into the closet, as soon as he was in, Jen slammed the door and magically locked him in. Jen then walked across the hallway to wait for Carrie and her mission, with Linda.

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco was talking with his friends next to the common room fire, discussing new ways to annoy the Gryffindors. He happened to look up to see Carrie with a "come hither" look upon her face. Always up for playing around with the girls of his house, he went to play with her. He didn't once think that something was up, as he was used to all girls falling at his feet at one point or another, they just couldn't defend themselves from his charm.

"So Carrie, before we, you know, do you want to apologize for what you said yesterday?"

"Yes Draco, I do. I am so incrredably sorry for what I said, I know I shouldn't have. If you can only forgive me, I will make it worth your while." Draco almost literally fell for her smile, it was so sweetly evil and he would love to play with her and that smile.

"Well, if you thank you can make it worth my while, then yes, I will forgive you. So, where do you want to make it up to me? Your bed or mine?" He had his customary smirk upon his lips as he asked this.

With an inward cringe, Carrie gave Draco a smile and responded, "What if we make it more exciting and dangerous? We could go find a closet? I've always wanted to do that."

Draco looked intreaged and nodded, following the now moving Carrie out of the common room towards the closet where he would teach Carrie how to bow down to him. They walked up a flight of stairs and up to a closed door. Draco then pulled Carrie to him and gave her a punishing kiss, he felt Carrie smile into his kiss and became confused...that is until he was pushed into the darkend closet, with out the girl, and the door was then locked from the outside.

To his horror, he heard suffling from deeper in the closet, "Who's there? Carrie?"

"Malfoy, what the heck are you doing in here?"

"Potter!?!"

On the other side of the door, the three girls listened, with waited breath to see if the two boys, who in public fought so much, would play nice in private.

"So Carrie, how was that kiss?" Jen asked, with Linda listening as well.

"Jen, if you ever mention said kiss again...I will have to hurt you...that was the grossest, most Slytherin thing I have ever done." She said with an evil grin.

Linda then perked up with, "So, this whole list of pranks and stuff isn't evil?"

"No Linda, it's just playing with Hogwarts, and having fun." Chuckling, the girls left the two boys locked in the closet, they were arguing, so there wouldn't be any fun taking place in there today. Linda had picked a fun prank though, it was fun tricking the boys into a closet together.

"Hey, before we get lunch, I need to go give Moaning-Myrtle an eye-full, to get the nasty Malfoy germs off me. See ya'll then, try and thank up some more fun for us." Carrie then departed from the other two and made her way to the girls bathroom.

In the Greathall, Jen was waiting for Carrie to come back, as soon as Carrie walked in the door, Jen jumped up and gave her a big hug.

"Jen?"

"What? It's Hug a Slytherin Day, all day today!!!" Jen happened to have yelled what day she thought it was. When she finished, the Slytherins at their table blanched and glared at the Gryffindor, and the other houses, looked like they wanted to either barf or go for, it was always worth it to get the Slytherins. Jen started to walk towards the professor table, Carrie trailing behind her.

"Jen, what are you doing," When Carrie realized where they were heading, "Please Jen, tell me you aren't going to..." Carrie didn't get the chance to finish before Jen walked up to Professor Snape and gave him a big hug. She watched as Professor Snape's face paled, then turned red...sometimes Jen took things to far, but it was always good for a laugh.

When Jen finished the hug, she took off running out of the Greathall, Carrie and the laughing Linda, who had come up behind them, took off behind her. They couldn't wait to pull their next pranks on the various professors and students of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Neville, come here." Jen lured the Gryffindor out of the common room, he followed her to an empty classroom, a bit suprised, as she had never really taken an intrest in him.

"Um, Jen, why are we in here? What did you want?" Neville managed to sputter out.

"Neville, you won't believe what my friends and I made, it's the best potion ever! Well, we made it years ago, but I decided you could benefit from it, so I brought you here."

"What is is?"

Before Jen could answer, the door of the classroom opened, and in walked Carrie and Linda, each holding a box of bottles. They placed the boxes on the professor's desk and started pulling bottles out. Carrie handed one to Neville, he looked at it, then looked at the three girls around him, who had already started drinking from the bottles.

"Firewhiskey? Where did you get this? What about the potion you guys made up?"

Jen and Linda looked to Carrie to explain, being a Slytherin, she was best at getting her way and convencing people to her side. Carrie walked up to Neville and put her hand on his shoulder, being this close to a Slytherin always made him break out in sweat, no matter how nice they were.

"Neville, this is our potion, we just 'put it in' the Firewhiskey bottles. The potion is liquid Gryffindor Courage, all the great Gryffindors have been drinking this potion for years, Harry Potter, The Weasley twins, you know, all of them. They drink at least two or three bottles before they do anything, that's how they are able to do the thingds they do. For you, I would recomend a dose of eight to ten bottles of the Courage potion. Since this is your first time to try our potion, we'll give you ten bottles free today, and we'll drink with you, we can all do with a little courage."

Carrie then gave Neville an award winning smile, and handed him the bottles. Neville thought over it, the fact that Harry drank this potion, and Jen who was a fellow Gryffindor, made the decision for him, he grabbed a bottle and started drinking with the three girls.

An hour later, many bottles of liquid Gryffindor Courage, aka Firewhiskey, had been drunk by all four, and it was time for Transfiguration. Well, Linda, the Ravenclaw had History of Magic, so she made her stumbling way to Professor Binn's classroom. The other three, hanging on to each other, made their way into Professor McGonagall's room.

At the sight of the professor, Carrie burst out in a muggle song she heard once in a coffee shop, she loved coffee, so she spent much of her time out of school hanging there with Jen and Linda as well.

"What's up pussy cat, woowoowo, pussy cat, pussy cat," Carrie slurred out, Jen and suprisingly Neville, joined in with her as they stumbled to their seats. They ignored the looks of their fellow classmates, and kept mumbling out the song under their breath.

"You three have dention at 7pm tonight, don't be late, you'll be doing lines." With that professor McGonagall walked back to the front of the classroom and started lectureing, ignoring the ongoing singing in the back of the classroom.

After Transfiguratiuon, the still inubriated Carrie and Jen made their way to Potions, it was a good thing Gryffindor and Slytherin have most of the same classes together, as the two girls needed a bit of help to get around the castle to the dungeons.

The best part of potions was that Jen, the Gryffindor had a crush on the professor, the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape. If the girl had not been tipsy, she might have used the prank the three girls came up with in the potion class, like they had everyday for the last couple of days, asking if the potion could be used as a scented body lotion, what she came up with suprised everyone; Carrie, the rest of the class, and even professor Snape.

Snape had just walked into the classroom, moving to the chalkboard to write the potion of the day, before he could write the potion, Jen raised her hand.

"Miss Russ, the potion can not be used as a body lotion. If you have another question you would like to ask, feel free." He said in an irked manner. At her nod yes to having another question, he let her continue.

"Professor Snape... can this potion be used as a ...sexual lubricant? Because if you want to test it, I'm free after detention tonight."

Carrie fell off her stool in drunken shock at Jen's announcement, the rest of the class were either laughing or retching in disgust, poor Snape was wide-eyed with shock.

"Miss Russ, you will have dentention with Filch tomorrow at 8pm, and if you ask any questions like this again I will have you removed from the class."

The rest of the day went a little better, the Firewhiskey started to wear off leaving the three girls with a killer headache, Neville seemed to be a bit worse, it could be because he had four more bottles than the girls and was still merilly tipsy.

For some reason, Professor McGonagall had Umbridge's evil quill of doom. The girls hadn't planned on getting the quill like this, but were happy non the less. Neville being the good, still drunk boy that he was, wrote out sloppy lines of "I will respect the professor at all times". The two girls, on the other hand, decided to pull one last prank for the night. By the end of detention, they both had the the line, "Told you I was Hard Core!" carved into their hands.

Tomorrow would be an even better day, at least for Carrie, as she had a certain experiment in Herbology she couldn't wait to play with the next day with Linda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The yells of angry people rose above the normal clatter of Hogwarts students eating breakfast, that morning. The three girls, along with thte rest of the student body, looked towards the doors, as the sounds of yelling were slowly coming closer to the opening. Each table had their own idea of who it was argueing, some were supprised when Hermione and Ron walked into the room.

Carrie met both Linda's and Jen's eyes, before calling out form the Slytherin table, "You two should go get a room! The rest of us don't want to burn our eyes out when you start making out." At her yell, all of the Slytherins, and most of the other three tables, busted out laughing and cat calling at the upset couple.

After breakfast, Carrie waved to her two friends, Linda would meet up with her in a few minuets, then started making her way to Herbology. On her way out she heard a muffled, weak pounding on a closed door, it was a closet that looked really familier to the girl. She walked to the door and gave a quick knock, a quite bump and some weak, excited mumbling greated her through the door. She did a quick spell to unlock the door, though why it was locked, she couldn't remember.

To her suprise, a very dirty, and hungry looking Harry and Draco fell out of the closet. It would seem, that she and her friends had forgotten to release the pair after the prank, a couple of days ago. Seeing the weak, but very ticked look on both the boy's faces, she took off to the greenhouse, leaving the boys laying in the hall behind her.

Linda was already in the greenhouse when Carrie made her way in to the compost smelling room. The two girls met at the back of Greenhouse three, giggling, and waiting for Professor Sprout to come in and start the extra credit assignment.

"Ok students, now for today, I will be making my way through the greenhouse to look over everyone's magical usage plant extra credit assignment." And so Professor Sprout made her way among the greenhouse, asking her students about the use of their plants, why they picked it, and what they hoped to accomplish with their project. She finally made her way to the last pair of students, the unlikely group of a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. "So girls, what is your project, I can't even seem to place the two plants you have here, and I know most of the magical plants."

Carrie was the one to answer, as she was the mastermind of this perticular prank project. "Well Professor Sprout, I'm not all that suprised. These to plants are very rare in the magical world. So rare in fact, that they aren't even used. I'm hoping to change that."

"If these plants are rare, why would you want to come up with a common use for these plants?" Professor Sprout asked, intreaged.

"Oh," Carrie laughed in responce, Linda giggling quitely, "I never said the plant was rare in and of itself, just in the magical world. Both plants are actually quite common in the muggle world."

"So what are these plants, and what do you want to do with them magically?"

"Well, this wonderfully large plant is called marijuana," Carrie ignored the sharp gasp of suprise from her professor, and kept going, "and, these beauties are my favorite, they are hallucinogenic mushrooms. I'm planning on making a potion that will win the war with Voldemort," again the girl ignored the gasps comming from around her, "You see, the potion will put the drinkers into a mild, hallucinogenic stupor, all we have to do is force it down the throats of the dark..."

"Carrie enough! You will not say another word. These plants are being confinscated, and you both have detention tomorrow at 6pm, in here, now Carrie, go see the head of your house."

Carrie gave Linda a quick goodbye, and made her way back into the castle, a little disappointed that her plants were taken away form her, she had such high hopes for them and the potion too. A ribbit made her look down towards the floor of the dungeon, it was Neville's toad Trever. Her disappointment with her plants being taken away, went away as she remembered that toads had a special, hallucinogenic mucus they produce to keep their skin moist.

Being the potion maker that she is, Carrie quickly scooped the ever running away toad up. Just as her toung was about to make contact with the toads back, Professor Snape came down the long hallway.

"Please remove the toad from your tounge Miss. Moore. I just recieved an owl from Professor Sprout, she has already given you a detention, so there isn't much I can do about that. But, please tell me, why were you licking a toad?"

"Well, professor, as my hallucinogenic mushrooms were taken, I needed something else with similar properties to make my potion." Carrie gave her house head a grin, tring to get out of anymore trouble, it didn't work.

"While you efforts to solving the crisis are impeccable, the way youa re going about it is not. You will join your friend, Miss Russ, in detention tonight with Filch. I believe you have History of Magic now with Gryffindor right?" At her nod, he continued, "Then have a good day, and keep out of trouble." He walked back into the dismal hall toward his own class room, for his next potions class.

Making her way through the crowds of students, Carrie arrived in Professor Binn's classroom, taking her seat besides Jen. Carrie told her friend that their extra credit project was taken, and they shared a laugh at the shocked Professor Sprout's face upon hearing what the plants were, and what the girls hoped to do with them.

For this class, each girl already had a prank planned out, they were just waiting for the opertunity to do them, well Carrie was waiting for Jen to do her's because Carrie's prank would ruin Jen's if done first. The time for Jen's prank came not to far into the class. With a quick nudge, Carrie handed Jen the green ink that she would need for her prank.

Jen, with all her artistic abilities, started drawing on the arm of the sleeping Gryffindor's arm next to her. Fifteen minuets later, a bright green dark mark was gleaming on the arm of the sleeping student. At Jen's nod of approval at her work, Carrie waited for the girl to give the green ink back to hide it before she started her prank.

When the ink was safely away, Carrie jumped up and started dowing the Can Can on her desk while singing twinkle, twinkle, little star, rather loudly. It was loud enough that the sleeping student woke up, saw his arm and started screaming, and Professor Binns, realized that everyone was watching the singing, dancing Slytherin.

Professor Binn finally got the class to quite down, and the singing girl from her desk, well she was singing, now she was crying.

"Miss..um," he looked at his attendence sheet," Moore, why are you crying?"

"Someone put the imperious curse on me, it wasn't my fault professor. I would never do anything like this in class, I'm so sorry." Carrie continued to cry, as Professor Binns, tried to comfort the girl.

"Well, if you were cursed form outside of the school, it's not your fault and I can't punish you. Maybe you should work on defense against the dark arts. Now back to class...The war of 1345, took place between the ..." Professor Binns started mumbling off of his notes again as the two girls started gigling at getting away with their acts, the rest of the class, more awake now, joined in.

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day, and detention was pretty mild. Filch had them cleaning the trophy room without magic, but as he didn't watch the girls, they used a cleaning spell. While waiting the couple of hours that Filch would expect the girls to take cleaning, Jen and Carrie made snake hand-puppets with their socks.

Meanwhile, up in the Ravenclaw common room, Linda, had just recieved the package the three girls were going to need in order to preform tomorrows pranks. Tomorrow would be a good day, she couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Linda ran into the Great Hall the next morning, her two friends were on top og the Hufflepuff table haveing an epic Jedi battle, the two girls were adding the light saber sounds, to the amusement of the other students and professors.

Running to the table, Linda tried to get the two girls attention, "Guys, come on guys, I got the package." That broke through the battle, Carrie and Jen both bowed down to their audience, jumped off the table, and ran out of the Great Hall with Linda.

"So, what poor unfortunate soul do you guys want to play with?" The other two girls looked at Carrie, she had some of the wierdest ideas, and for a Slytherin, she seems to quote a lot of muggle movies, maybe that was why they liked her.

"Personally I would really like to take Professor Lupin, I have always liked wolves, and Jen, you got to play with him last time."

"That's fine Carrie, personally I want to play with Draco, being the Gryffindor that I am, it will really irk him. Besides, Linda, a member of the intelligent house, will have a better time getting to Professor Trelawney. Does that sound good?"

"I like it, see you in Divinations Linda, gotta go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Carrie grabed her object, and ran off with Jen to class, leaving Linda to go to her own class, good thing they all had Divination together later on in the day, the other two wouldn't want to miss her prank.

Sitting in Professor Lupin's class, learning all about Red Caps, Carrie waited for the perfect time to bestow her gift to the professor. When the Professor absentmindedly scratched his head, Carrie knew it was time. She rose her hand and waited for Professor Lupin to call on her.

"Miss Moore, was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes Professor, I noticed you scratching yourself, you have beenn doing it since the last full moon. I decided to order something special for you, it will make the itch just go away." At Lupin's puzzeled expression, Carrie decieded to explain. "You see professor, I found something in the muggle world that will make all your future transformations less itchy. Here," she handed the Professor a small, neckless like thing, "it's a flea collar, it will keep all those pesky bugs out of your fur." With that, Carrie gave her professor an award winning smile and sat back in her chair. Watching as Lupin's face went from bewilderment, to shock, and finally to anger.

"Miss Moore, you have detention, now go please, just get out of here." Carrie gave a quick wave to Jen, then saunterd out of the classroom, only to rest a little ways down the hall, she just had to watch Jen's prank.

Soon, the student's exited from the classroom, Carrie decided to help Jen out just a bit. "Hey Draco, can you come here?"

"What do you want now Moore?" The dumb blond never learns, he walked over to Carrie like she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for keeping you locked up in the closet with Potter, it wasn't my idea...this Gryffindor girl forced me to do it by bespelling me. I was only trying to apologize that time for being rude to you, if you want, I could make it up to you now?" Carrie's Slytherin side comes out at the best of times, she winked at Jen a little down the hall behind Draco to let her know that the plan was good to go, Draco of course that that the girl was winking at him.

"Oh course I would love to have you make it up with me, we can go now before class, I can squeeze it in." He then grabbed Carrie's arm and started walking down the hall towards Jen.

"Draco, I have to talk to you."

"What to you want Russ? Carrie here and I have an appointment."

"Well Draco, you see, I got a message from your father today. I don't think it was ment for me, it said something about being a Master Pimp for Lord Voldie, and beating people with his pimp cane," Draco let go of Carrie's arm in shock, Jen continued, "He also said to bequith his pimp cane to his heir, I guess that means you, so here you are." After saying that, she handed Draco an exact replica of his fathers wand cane thing, then she and Carrie skipped off down the hall arm in arm to Divinations. From now on, all they would need to do to get to Draco was mention pimp cane, and they would have him.

The two girls met up with Linda outside the trapdoor of the classroom. They quickly informed Linda how their earlier exploits went, then asked if she was ready, her nod of agreement, the three cackling girls climbed the ladder to the class room. As soon as they were in, they started their plan.

"So, I got this magic instrument form my parents, it predicts the future to all yes or no questions. It's really amazing." Linda spoke louder than normal to get the attention of the professor.

"That's so cool Linda! Can I see it and ask the magic instrument a quesiton?"

"I don't know Jen, such a powerful item in the hands of one untrained could be disasterous."

Professor Trelawney, who had been listening closly to the conversation came to the girls after hearing that, "Well then Miss Rodriguez, then you shouldn't have it either as you aren't as trained as you could be, I'll have to confascate it. What do you call it?"

Linda held the item to the waiting hand, "Oh it's called a Magic Eight Ball, Professor."

The whole class watched as Professor Trelawney asked a yes or no questions for the rest of the time period. When the class was up, the Professor just dismissed her students with a wave of her hand. The three girls left, already planning out their next couple of pranks on the unsuspecting Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Cast. Nor did I come up with the 50 things not to do at Hogwarts. I just wrote them into a humerous story. **

**Chapter 6**

"Miss Moore, Miss Russ, and Miss Rodriguez, can I ask what you three are doing over here at the Hufflepuff table, again?"

Carrie, once again the ring leader, answered Professor McGonagall, "Well, based on the last couple of years, we decided to start a betting pool on this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. So far the bets are 6:2, they would have been higher, but Professor Lupin came back to teach, so yah. Did you want to place a bet?"

"Girls, that is terriable, how could you even do such a thing? This is taste-less, tacky, and is not a good money-making strategy. You all have detention tonight at 8 in my room." She walked off muttering something about good girls going bad.

The three girls split the money they already got, as they couldn't do the bet anymore, and walked to thier respected tables to eat breakfast.

Jen was sitting across the table from Harry, she watched as he cringed in pain and reached a hand to rub his scar. She waited for Ron and Hermione to finish telling him that he should go and tell Dumbledore about it. Jen then popped up with, "Hey Harry!" When she had all three of the Gryffindor's attention she continued, "I agree with those two," she pointed to Ron and Hermione, "If your Vodie senses are tingling, you need tell Dumbledor." She grinned at their looks of shock, put the last piece of bacon into her mouth, then got up to go to Herbology. She had a brilliant prank to pull today after classes, with her two friends, being the only Gryffindor, this one was up to her.

Carrie watched from the Slytherin table, as Linda gathered a bunch Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years, and led them out of the hall. Knowing what Linda was up too, Carrie walked off to Charms, wishing that she could see the looks on the first years faces when Linda was done with them.

Professor Flitwick was explaining that todays class would be devoted to creating a new spell, as this was advanced Charms, we should all be able to do this. Carrie started to imagine a spell that she could make up, the one she thought of would be one that would make people who want to be playfully active but aren't REALLY happy. She started giggling over what she would call it and how it would work, Professor Flitwick came up behind her and annouced that if the spell they were to make up made them giggle for more than 15 seconds, that they were to assume that they would not be allowed to use it, and to stop thinking about it.

"Professor Flitwick, guess what?"

"What Carrie, did you come up with another spell to create that doesn't make you laugh mainically?"

"Yes, it's called 'The Force'!"

Carrie then used the accio charm in a silent spell casting, calling the wand of a fellow student to come to her at once.

"Miss Moore, the Accio charm is not what you called 'The Force', but a charm that has been around for years. It is back to the drawing board for you." He then started to circulate around the room, leaving Carrie to use her imagination, discarding many other spells she could make when they all sent her into minuets worth of giggling.

On the third floor hall, Linda had finally made her way, with the first years, to where she wanted to be. "Ok, children, I know Dumbledore said that this hall was off limits, but he was joking. Behind this door, is a very magical room filled with lots of magical toys. The Professor only lets those who are brave enough enter the room, and get to keep the toys. Being the helpful older student, I feel the need to share this news with you. So all you need to do is open the door and enter."

Before the first years could open the door all the way, Professor McGonagall came walking down the hall. "Stop, what are you students doing here, this door is off limits." She was practically yelling, she turned even more red and livid when the first years explained about the magic toys that Professor Dumbledor had behind the door. After hearing this she turned to Linda, "Miss Rodriguez, can you please explain what you were doing with these first years?"

"Well, I was walking past the door a couple of days ago and noticed that Fluffy was looking thinner, and thought he, them? needed to eat. I thought about what I could get in large enough quantities to feed Fluffy, then the answer came to me, first years."

"Since I can't believe that you would actually let it get that far, I won't be having you expelled from school, but you have detention every night for the rest of the year, you will get notes each morning as to where you will go and what time to be there. Now all of you, get to class." She then left back down the hall in a huff. The first years ran off in horror at almost getting fed to the three headed dog, Fluffy. Linda walked calmly to class, pondering if she should continue with the other two girls and the pranks, after a second of consideration, her face broke into a huge grin and she knew her answer was yes.

After class was over, the three girls met up in 5th floor girls bathroom, they changed into black clothing to get ready for their next prank. When they were disguised, they took off down the hall, ech humming their own personal spy music, any song from Bond, Mision Impossible, or Get Smart. When they finally reached their objective, after a lot of flips, summersualts, and running about, they each hid around the hidden opening.

Making sure the coast was clear, Jen stepped up to the gargoyl and started naming off all the candy she could think of. The stone statue moved and revealed the passage at the candy, Acid Pops. Carrie and Linda gave Jen thumbs up, letting Jen know that the coast was still clear. Jen took off up the stairs, 5 minuets later, at a much slower pace, Jen came down the stairs with Gryffindor's sword. Having won their objective, the three girls took off to patrol the halls with the giant sword.

Hours of scaring students of all ages and houses, the girls were caught, and forced to relinquish the sword. Jen and Carrie also gained detention for the rest of the year, separate from each other and Linda. The professors were getting wiser not to let them stay together, little did they know, each girl had a list of pranks that they were following.

**I want to thank everyone for reading my story ^.^ Please review, I always like to know what people think about my stories. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jen, Carrie, and Linda stood outside a closed door, listening to the yelling comeing from inside. As other students walked by and asked what was going on the three explained, and asked if they wished to make a bet on the outcome. By the time a professor noticed the huge crowd of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws standing around a door and came over to inquire as to what was going on, there were over 40 students standing there. The professor opened the door of the closed room, only to stare in shock as a bunch of Gryffindors and a few Slytherin made their way out of the room.

"Those who bet on Gryffindor, come and collect your winnings." Jen yelled out to the crowd, "I told you Carrie, Gryffendor would win, we had been training for DA, there weren't any Slytherins there." Carrie just stuck out her toung in response to Jen.

The professor walked up to the three girls who were handing out a lot of money, and pocketing even more. "Let me get this strait, you locked up all of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, minus yourselves, and then took bets from the remaining houses on who would come out alive?"

"Hey Jen, the professor is right, the bets were on which house would come out 'alive', since everyone is alive in there, no one won, so we get to keep all the money." Linda, the intelligent Ravenclaw said.

"Girls, if you wish to remain in school, you will give everyone their money back." The girls moaned, but gave most of the money back, everything but the agreed upon payment. Everyone left then to go to what classes they had.

Carrie and Jen ran off to Transfiguration, this day was already planned out by the girls, they knew what pranks to play and were ready to do them. Carrie sat down and started writing an offical looking paper. Professor McGonagall came by ans started reading over the girls shoulder.

_On Behalf of all the good magical users, we would like to offer you a peace treaty. If you accept and abide by the terms, we will not wipe the floor with your sorry dead body, Voldemort...._

"Miss Moore, I'm am sorry to say that you don't have the authorty to negotiate a peace treaty with He Who is Not Named." Professor McGonagall spoke in a tired voice.

"Oh Professor, you take yourself much to seriously." Jen said.

"I am sure that I do, now back to work you two, the assignment, nothing else." The rest of Transfiguration went predictably, if boring. Their next class would be alot better, they had potions with their favorite professor, Snape.

Sometime during the class, Harry made a mistake, and Professor Snape docked 15 points. Carrie then yelled, "BURN!" And supriseingly, Snape almost cracked a smile at the Girl.

"Miss Moore, just to remind you, you have your career counceling appointment todat at 3:30, make sure you aren't late."

"All right sir." Carrie said with a grin, then winked at Jen.

The three girls met up again at lunch, deciding that today would be the perfect day to tell the first years about God. At their table, the three girls had obtained the attention of the younger students. Speaking as one to their table, "And God flooded the earth and killed all the people of the world...then he gave the world his child...and now God speaks here at Hogwarts, for you see, Professor Snape, is the Voice of God!"

Professor Snape became unnerved as he looked up to see all of the younger students looking at him in awe, as this was not a normal occurance. He fled the hall to prepare for his student's career counciling.

In the Great Hall, the other Professors were prepareing it for apparating. Jen and Linda, who had not passed the last apparation tests, stayed behind to retake their tests. Carrie, who had passed, left to get ready for her appointment.

In the Great Hall, Jen and Linda, both had gotten the hang of apparating, and were yelling "Bam", after every space jump. The Instructors passed the two, just to get the annoying girls out of the room. They "Bammed" thier way out the room, making their way down to the dungeons to listen in through the door of Carrie's session. They got there just in time to hear the begining.

"So Miss Moore, you have been here at Hogwarts for years now. Have you thought of what you want to do with your years after school?"

"Well Sir, I have thought long and hard, and have come to the conclusion that I want to take over the world using flying monkeys." She went on, oblivious to Professor Snape's shocked face, she has a habit of doing that, "I have studied all the other witches and wizards who have tried to take over the world, Grindwald, Voldemort, all of them. The only one who came even close was the Wicked Witch of the West. The only reason she didn't accomplish world domination, was that she had an allergy to water and melted. As I don't have an allergy to water, or any other melting substance, I am sure to be able to do it."

The only reason she stopped talking was to take a breath, Professor Snape cut in to discuss the world domination scheme wasn't the best way to go. "Miss Moore, while world domination is an admirable career goal for a Slytherin, and I know that you can do it, but flying monkeys?"

It was Carrie's turn to be shocked, Professor Snape was being serious about world domination. Their conversation turned to various ways to take over the world, Linda and Jen, started to worry outside the door, they knew Carrie would like to take over the world, they had to convince her to either abort her plan, or include the two of them.

When Carrie exited the office, she reassured her two friends, that is she was to take over the world, they could help.

Carrie, Jen, and Linda then ran off to create more havok amung the school. They were going off to convince Sir Cadogan that the Knight's Who Say Ni have challeged him to a duel, after convincing or threatening first years to say "Ni", all around the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once again the three girls were walking down the crowded halls. This time they were discussing what they wanted to be for Halloween, in very loud voices, loud enough to go over the voices of the other students, professors and students were listening in to the now infamous girls of Hogwarts.

"I think a vampire would be the best for you Linda."

"I believe you are right Jen, I think I can pull of the whole smoldering, dark, and sexy Vampire. I'll need a lot of leather, some of your make up you have the really pretty dark stuff, oh and boots! There is a spell to change the shape of teeth, you know, the one Hermione used on hers? I can use it to manipulate my canines into points."

"Well, you could use the spell, or I can have my cousin, Maxian, bite you...he's a vampire." Carrie was always trying to help her friends and relatives, quite the matchmaker she is.

"But I like the sun, I wouldn't look good pale. Good try though, I'll just use the spell. So Jen, what are you going to dress up as?"

"I have always wanted to be a werewolf, you know, the High Queen Bitch! Too bad I can't get Professor Lupin to bite me, my loves would hate me furry, that's why I shave my legs you know. Maybe I'll become a wolf animagus, then it will look real, but not be." This set the two other girls off on peals of giggles, Jen was always able to get a laugh out of them. Other students had to hide their amusment, some of the professors as well.

Jen and Linda then looked at Carrie in expectance, wanting to know her Halloween plans. All other ears where on her as well, Carrie always thought outside the box. Carrie looked at her two friends, "What?" They all glared out her, "Oh, you want to knwo what I'm going as. I thought long and hard, as to what I wanted to be, and finally came to a conclusion. I am going to go as," she waited a full minuet to shout at the top of her lungs, "Lord Voldemort!"

Students and Professors all around the hall either laughed or started freaking out. Carrie, Jen, and Linda continued on their way to their classes, ignoring their fellow students. Linda split off from the two girls, making her way to potions, while Carrie and Jen walked boldly into Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Lupin looked on their innocent faces and knew that today would be a trial to go through. He could only wait until the girls decided that the time was right. He tried to think if he and his friends were as bad as these three girls. Comming to the conclusion that they were better, but not by much, made him offer a silent apology to all those people that his friends had bothered with their pranks.

When Jen raised her hand, he knew he was in for it, even if she was the calmer of the two girls he had in this class. He gave her a knod to signal that she could ask or make what ever statement she wanted.

She gave him a smile, "Professor, I heard that when you went to school, you and your friends were quite the trouble makers. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true." He knew something was coming, but he didn't know what.

"I heard that you all like to experiment with spells and stuff, is that true too?"

"Yes again Miss Russ, did you have any other questions?" She shook her head to say no, but then Carrie raised her hand, sighing, he waved her to go ahead with her question.

"Well I was just wondering, and I know that you will know because you experimented all those years ago, is it true?"

"Is what true Miss Moore?" Knowing that what ever came out would be bad, it had to be.

"Well, is it true that once you go Black, you never go back?"

Professor Lupin wasn't expecting what was to come out of her mouth to be that bad, he just looked at her in shock. Only a few student, thankfully, got what the girl had just said, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the group that got it, they like he could not respond. Before he could come up with a answer, the students gathered all their belongings and left for lunch. The poor werewolf, just let out a growl, and walked to his office. The things those girls came up with, his friends and he would never experiment like that.

In the Great Hall, the three girls pulled out a stack of paper work and walked to the Gryffindor table to sit around Harry Potter. Carrie, once again, became the groups offical spokes person.

"Harry, not many people are expecting you to be able to beat the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Voldemort. We, my friends and I, decided that in case of your death, those of us not supporting the icky snake man, not that snakes are icky, I like snakes, but anyways, we thought that we should be able to profit from your demise. If you would just sign this, we will be on our way."

Harry just stared at the three girls, when he got his voice back he asked, "So just what is it you want me to sign?"

"Oh, just your standard life insurace policy. It states that if, and when you die, the three of us get the stated amount of money the policy was taken out in. And beneith it, is you will, makeing the three of us your heirs. All you have to do is sign on the dotted lines."

The girls watched as Potter was about to blow. Knowing that something was about to go wrong, Professor McGonagall came over to her house table. "What is going on here Potter?" She listened as Potter went off on the girls plans, she got madder and madder as his explaintion went on. She had finally had enough of the girls, "Miss Moore, Miss Russ, and Miss Rodriguez, go to Professor Dumbledor;s office now, you know the password, he has yet to change it. Do not stop before you get there, no more pranks, nothing."

The three girls got up slowly and left the hall. Carrie spotted Mrs Norris being sneaky by a suit of armor. "Hold on you two, I have to make one little pit stop." She quickly did a spell to create a rope like ribbon, and tackled the annoying cat. Once she had a leash on the cat, the girls linked arms, started skipping the way to Dumbledor's office, singing "We're off to see the Wizard," dragging the screaming cat along with them.

They paused their singing to say "Acid Pops", and continued skipping and singing up the staircase.

"Girls, good to see you. What have you done this time to actually get sent to my office?" Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, Fawks his pheonix was perched on a stand to his left, the Sorting Hat to his right, and Gryffindor's Sword was back where it belonged in the case along the wall.

He listen patiently as the girls explained everything that led up to the Great Hall event, then relayed what happend with Harry a few minuets ago. They waited to hear their punishment, for they were convinced they were going to be kicked out of school, to their supprise, he just laughed.

"Girls, Hogwarts hasn't had this much fun in years. I do believe that your names will go down in history along with the names of the Marauders, and the Weasley twins, congradulations. You are dismissed." When the girls remained where they were, he asked, "Was there anything I can do for you?"

Carrie and Linda looked at Jen, who was glowing with excitement to ask her question. "Yes Professor there is actually. Is there anyway you could show us the pointy hat trick?"

Dumbledore just laughed again and sent the girls back out into his school. The school needed humor to get them all through this dark time, he wished the girls well in their future endevors.

**The End**

**Thanks to all the lovely readers of my story. Don't forget to review, any and all commentary is welcome. I want to give a special thanks to the following for reviewing and/or marking the story as a favorite, if I have missed your name I am ever so sorry.**

~~Verinova

~~VampireWith TheGoldenEyes

~~Maligurl18

~~Harry potter is the best


End file.
